


Sin City

by kaninnn



Category: NCT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaninnn/pseuds/kaninnn





	Sin City

Sin City 下

 

#Jaedo

#Jaeyu

 

**OOC 角色死亡预警**

 

 

4

 

郑在玹做了个好长的梦。

 

梦中发生了什么事他很模糊了，他只记得有个人站在一道大门前向他招手，那个人的声音很好听。

 

对方说，你要回去了，你要醒过来了。

 

重新睁开眼的时候，郑在玹花了一段时间才能适应四周的光线。外面正值下午，阳光透过薄纱窗帘透进病房里其实不太刺眼，可是对于一个刚醒的人却还是有点负担。止痛药的副作用使郑在玹脑袋昏昏沉沉的，他眯着眼睛四周打量，刚想撑起身体坐起来，浑身上下传来的剧痛像魔鬼的双手一样把他重新压回床上。

 

“天啊在玹你终于醒了！”

 

守在病床边的金道英被突然挪动的被子惊醒，他连忙按下床前的按钮把医生叫来，再三跟主治医师确认过弟弟不会有什么严重的后遗症或是恶化的迹象才松了口气。

 

金道英看来已经在这里留了好久的样子，眼底的乌青变深了，下巴上都是细细的胡渣子，身上的白T恤下摆都被它的主人的指头用力搓捏得揉成一团。他看着虚弱的躺在床上的郑在玹，张了张嘴又说不出什么话，他一急起来，本就布满血丝的眼睛变得更加通红，瘪着嘴巴好像下一秒就要哭出来。

 

“哥…哥。” 郑在玹张合着干裂的嘴唇，声音干涸又沙哑，仿佛喉头都在冒烟。

 

“我没事。”

 

简单明了的三个字像是催泪弹，强装了好几天强人的金道英这个时候终于崩溃，这段时间里过分绷紧的情绪到达了临界点，他浑身脱力跌坐在地上，像个孩子一样趴在郑在玹身上泣不成声。看着哥哥的头顶，郑在玹第一次觉得心中出现了歉意，他想伸出手出来摸摸金道英的头，他像张开双臂抱着哥哥说我不就醒过来了吗，可是一切都是无能为力。

 

郑在玹现在可以做到就只是说一句，哥，我能亲亲你吗。

 

“吓死我了，我怕我这就要失去你了。” 金道英冰冷的手捧着郑在玹苍白的脸，低头吻了下去。

 

郑在玹在车祸中很幸运地没有造成什么对头部的严重创伤，虽然有点脑震荡，不过康复情况乐观，其他就主要是上半身擦伤和左腿骨折。他在事后才知道金道英在意外当晚就从香港赶了回来，在郑在玹昏迷的三天里一直守在他床边没离开过。

 

郑在玹在意外后的复健进行得十分顺利，主要也是有金道英的陪伴，所以很快就能丢掉了轮椅回恢复了正常生活。金道英从回国开始就把所有海外的事务都一股脑丢给了中本悠太，他看来是打算长期留在首尔不再离开了。

 

郑在玹对此表示有点不解，明明就是注意交通安全就能解决的问题，他不明白为什么金道英会变得这么过分地粘人。

 

“哥你是什么时候开始这么粘我的？”

 

金道英正被人压在床上亲得迷迷糊糊，脑袋都快要运作不下去了。他一边回应着弟弟的吻一边呢喃地说你就不想我缠着你吗，你是心疼悠太了吗。金道英一个翻身滚到郑在玹身上，后者只是笑着低头蹭蹭对方的鼻尖，然后搂着哥哥的后腰一起躲进了被窝里。

 

 

5

 

金道英不再处理海外事务这件事开始令帮派里的人稍有微言，把这么重要的市场丢给一个手下处理，金少爷看来是想提早退休让那个日本人顶上。这件事很快就传回主角耳朵，金道英这才觉得这段时间自己真的有点太过分。打算重新调整业务的时候，他向郑在玹问了好多次，确认弟弟真的会注意安全，才放心乘上了去墨西哥的飞机。

 

哥哥前脚刚走，郑在玹下一秒就恢复了往日不健康的娱乐生活。中本悠太现在不用整天四处飞了，手头上的时间按常理来说变得松动，却不知道为什么还是不见踪影，不过郑在玹也没当一回事，他依旧订了那个酒店顶楼的总统套房，每天都过得奢华又靡烂。

 

某一个早上，房间的门铃响了起来，被人吵醒的郑在玹觉得中本悠太是不是傻了，怎么会蠢的按门铃，他也懒得下床开门，只是叫陪睡小姐下去开门，他继续睡他的回笼觉。谁知道门外的人进来战战兢兢地叫了一声小少爷，郑在玹才开始清醒了过来。

 

“诶？悠太呢？”

 

他早就习惯有人找上来套房里，只不过这次来的居然不是中本悠太。新来的人对郑在玹花天酒地的生活显然有点惊讶，他看着性感的女人在自己面前穿好衣服开门走了出去，要郑在玹扬手叫他才反应过来。

 

“小少爷。” 手下手里拿着个布包的东西，恭恭敬敬地站在床旁边。

 

“那个肇事的司机说什么都不肯供出谁是主谋。”

 

“可是他给了我们这个东西。您看看你认得吗？”

 

郑在玹皱着眉头从床上坐了起来，他抓抓乱七八糟的头发，伸手接过手下递过来的东西。那颗玫瑰金色的袖扣静静地躺在绒布中央，它映着房间里的灯，八心八箭完美切割的钻石在灯光下闪闪发光，把他的眼球刺得生痛。

 

认得，他当然认得。

 

那是他在金道英去年生日时送给对方的生日礼物。特别定制，全世界只此一颗。

 

郑在玹本以为可能只是物有相似罢了，世界这么大，难保有人的品味跟自己一样。直到几天后他跟着金道英出席一个酒会，他发现哥哥那套藏蓝色西装的袖子上，正好也没有了那颗玫瑰金袖扣。

 

“诶哥，你的袖扣呢？”

 

“嗯？可能是丢了吧。” 金道英一脸风轻云淡，笑着说完就欠身走开了。

 

郑在玹记得那天他在袖扣上还发现了一小片深蓝色的碎布，而金道英的西装袖子上，也刚好破了一个小小的洞。可能连他也不可能预计到，那个他以为在货车上丢了的袖扣，兜兜转转下竟然会回到郑在玹的手里。

 

金道英游刃有余的穿梭在衣香鬓影之中，手上的酒杯在觥筹交错间发出清脆的声音，玻璃杯里的香槟闪烁着光芒，他脸上挂着的依旧是那个恰当得体的笑容。郑在玹在一旁看着，自己明明多年来跟着金道英出席了不少宴会，却第一次觉得哥哥居然看起来可以如此陌生。

 

信任的高塔开始崩塌，郑在玹觉得面前的哥哥可能只是一个带着金道英面具的傀儡，他做什么都是假的，他开始怀疑自己跟金道英做爱的时候，甚至在当初车祸后那段康复期，哥哥说过的每一句话都是逢场作戏。

 

当晚，郑在玹没有等金道英就拉着中本悠太走了，他带着人回到自己的大宅，在平常与金道英同床共枕的那张双人床上扒下了中本悠太身上的西装。这次的情事算不上是令人享受的，郑在玹把中本悠太的腰侧掐出两处淤青，连普通扩张都没做，一句话都没说就狠狠的捅了进去。

 

下身撕裂般的疼痛中本悠太一点都吃不消，郑在玹一进来他痛得眼泪都涌了出来，感觉整个人都要被撕成两半，他连忙推着人的胸膛死命的说着不要了，真的好痛，郑在玹却一手把中本悠太的领带扯过来，绑住对方手腕然后按在床上，下身进得又凶又狠，盆骨一下一下撞到屁股上发出闷响，仿佛无情的猎人把子弹一颗又一颗射到早已奄奄一息的猎物身上。

 

以前在床上就算郑在玹怎么不把人怜惜，怎么喜欢耍花样，也从未有过现在的事情发生。郑在玹今天一句话也没说，以前倒是会把人哄着做，中本悠太觉得哪里不对劲，可是他只见对方一直垂着头，过长的头发遮住了他的脸，汗水凝聚在发梢上，滴落到自己眼里是发涩的。中本悠太眨了眨眼，却看不清小少爷的表情。

 

郑在玹终于射了出来，他顿了一顿，浑身乏力的趴了下来，压到中本悠太身上。浑身上下都是汗水，小腹又酸又胀，黏黏糊糊的感觉好难受，中本悠太想把人推开去厕所，敢情郑在玹今天也不会有心情帮自己清理，却被身上的人一把抱住，说别走，你陪我好不好。

 

“我好难受，悠太。”

 

“我到底做错了什么？”

 

一定是哪里出了问题。中本悠太觉得今天的小少爷好像换了个人一样，他退开了一点然后抬手捧起郑在玹的脸，透过昏黄的灯光，他看见对方的眼眶早已通红，布满血丝的双眼里溢出了泪水滑落到鼻尖，头发凌乱的样子使他看起来是那么的脆弱不堪，仿佛只是使上一点力也足以把这个人推进崩溃的深渊。

 

而今天早上那个不可一世的小少爷呢？中本悠太此时再也不能从面前这个人身上找到任何一处属于小少爷的痕迹，现在抱着自己的，只是郑在玹，那个比自己小两岁的弟弟罢了。到底发生什么事了，中本悠太一边扫着郑在玹的背一边问，有什么我可以帮少爷您解决的吗。

 

郑在玹把人抱得更紧，他把下巴搁在中本悠太肩上，双唇贴上了他的耳垂，口中呼出的热气悉数打到对方早已红透的耳廓上。

 

“悠太，” 他说。

 

“我想当王。”

 

 

6

 

本章bgm：The Last Waltz — 심현정

 

 

郑在玹自从那天的酒会之后就有好一段时间没有再见过金道英。澳洲那边的线突然出了问题，金道英临走前给了郑在玹一个晚安吻，说我很快就会回来，没想到他这么一走又是大半年，连带着郑在玹也音讯全无。

 

帮派里开始有了各种流言，大家都猜测大少爷走这么急还一直不回来，是不是出了什么事，小少爷可能是收到风声跑了，金氏家族是不是会就此没落。没想到过了不久，郑在玹带着他替帮派在日本新立的领地回归了，与他一同出现的，还有金道英归国的消息。这次跟金道英上一次从澳洲回来不一样，郑在玹老早就从家里出发，让中本悠太开车载他去机场。

 

长途飞行令金道英也觉得有点吃不消，他在墨西哥回来的飞机上尝试过让自己睡一觉，却不知道怎么总是睡不着，下飞机的时候仍然有点精神恍惚。乘上来接自己的车时，他看见郑在玹正坐在车里的时候还以为自己梦回了对方把自己骗回韩国那天。

 

“诶你怎么来了？”

 

“我给哥准备了一个惊喜。” 郑在玹笑着说。

 

“你一定会喜欢的。”

 

中本悠太把车开到首尔近郊一座教堂门前就停了下来。这是金家以前做周末礼拜的教堂，金道英和郑在玹小时候几乎一半的美好时光都是在这里度过。现在这座教堂已经荒废了，象牙白的外墙因为日久失修而开始发黑，可是里面的布置还是如以前一样。

 

金道英牵着郑在玹，说你看这里是我们以前一起坐的位置，那里是我们偷偷藏糖果的地方，还有这里，我们在圣母像背后交换了第一个吻。

 

“那哥哥你现在要忏悔吗？” 郑在玹搂着金道英的腰，额头相贴。

 

“我们都是罪人，在玹。” 金道英忍不住笑了起来 “你和我都是同一条船上的，别想着下船。”

 

“那么我的同谋金道英先生，” 郑在玹转身走到教堂的讲台上打开了那个旧式唱片机后，手放在背后弯下了腰，另一只手朝着哥哥的方向伸了出来。

 

“May I?”

 

金道英被自己弟弟逗笑了，他抿了一下鼻子，有点不好意思的说我现在状态很糟糕诶，也不知道还记不记得那些舞步。郑在玹搂着哥哥的腰把人轻轻地拉过自己面前，他说哥哥你跟着我跳就行了，反正这支舞也是我教你的。

 

这首华尔兹是郑在玹在美国读书的时候，于高中的毕业舞会上学回来的，他当初一回到韩国就急不及待要教金道英。他们第一次跳这支舞是在郑在玹的成年生日舞会上，金道英总是手脚不协调的踩上郑在玹的皮鞋，然而弟弟却笑着让哥哥索性把双脚都踩上自己的脚背，由他带着金道英跳完整支舞。

 

“金道英。” 郑在玹乖巧又亲昵地靠在哥哥的肩头。

 

“这是你这一辈子跳的最后一支华尔兹，喜欢吗？”

 

金道英正依偎在郑在玹的怀里享受着久违的温度与对方身上的香气，对方莫名其妙的话吓得他猛地抬起头，他看着郑在玹的眼睛，那双迷人的眼睛忽然变得危险而深不可测。身后传来一下子弹上膛的声音，金道英一直跟枪炮打交道，他从来不会认错。他诧异地转过头，只见中本悠太已经把教堂厚重的铜雕大门锁上，手上不知道什么时候出现了一把手枪。

 

“中本悠太，你是不是疯了？你立刻给我把枪放下。”

 

“对不起，没有少爷的命令，我不能照做。”

 

“你疯了吗郑在玹！” 金道英此时才转回来，气急败坏地一手推开还抱着自己郑在玹 “我是你哥！”

 

郑在玹走了过去，从中本悠太的手上接过一双黑色的皮手套戴上，然后从对方另一只手中拿走了那把被他一直藏在宝马坐垫下，装上了消音器的手枪。

 

“那你在找人杀我的时候，又有没有记得我是你弟弟？”

 

金道英对于郑在玹有着病态的接近迷恋的爱情，他知道自己终有一天留不住这个人，他弟弟跟中本悠太的那些事其实他知道的一清二楚，但是他却对此无能为力。

 

郑在玹是自由的，从来不属于任何一个人，因此金道英走火入魔地以为只要让郑在玹在频临死亡后睁开眼睛第一眼就看见自己，他就会明白哥哥对自己的爱。金道英用郑在玹的血肉之躯换来了与对方的一刻温存，然而这到最后终究是要还的。

 

雏鸟情意结只能用于雏鸟身上，然而郑在玹已经不是那个只会跟在哥哥后面，咿咿呀呀地让哥哥走慢点的小孩子。

 

车祸是金道英策划的，找人把郑在玹的车撞飞的也是他，金道英现在像是被掏空了一切，他双腿一软跪倒在地上，张着口想说些什么，可是已经百辞莫辩，也更加没有任何理由可以请求郑在玹的原谅，因为就连他都原谅不了自己犯下的罪恶。

 

金道英抬起头，泪流满面的说，我做这么多都是因为我爱你啊。他说这句话的时候，双眼一直看着面前那尊巨大的圣母像，不知道是发自内心的告白，还是对自己心中的罪恶忏悔。

 

“爱？” 郑在玹轻蔑地笑了出来。

 

“金道英，你跟我谈爱？”

 

郑在玹本来只是想套一下话，只要哥哥说出一句不是的，意外的主谋并不是我，哪怕他用谎言掩盖谎言，他都准备放过金道英。

 

“对，我以前没想过要跟你抢，这个位置我从小到大都没有觊觎过，可是现在不一样了。” 郑在玹脱下身上的大衣，把上了膛的手枪举到金道英面前，冰冷的枪口对准了哥哥的额心。

 

“既然你当我是眼中钉，那么现在，我全都想要。”

 

在扣下扳机之前，郑在玹单膝跪地，用尽他所有的温柔与怜悯，给了金道英一个大概是他人生里最美好的吻。

 

“再见了，我亲爱的哥哥。”

 

这场游戏里没有人可以独活，金道英到最后还是输了，他输得很彻底，甚至连自己的命都赌了下去。他犯了最严重的错误而导致了悲剧的发生，他动了真情，他说了爱，哪怕那份爱早已变得畸形。犯了规的人是要被红牌永远驱逐离场的。

 

金道英以为自己的爱可以把他犯过的错误都洗刷干净，足以把自己亲自策划的那场意外都掩盖掉。他做这么多都只是想把郑在玹留在自己身边，然而他忘记了最重要的一点，郑在玹从来就不是个会沉溺于爱情里面的人。

 

或者应该这样说，郑在玹从来就没有对金道英动过一丝一毫的真情。也或许他也曾经动过心，只是他从未察觉原来这就是爱。

 

郑在玹早就不是那个随便糊弄过去就能解决的小孩子，以前或许还可以，现在他甚至比金道英的野心更大。这些时间里他表面上看来只是个奢靡的playboy，其实他在背后暗地里不断扩大着版图，而金道英从来对此一无所知。这都要归咎于他一心一意爱着对方，却没想到他这份所谓的爱最后只令对方变得冷血无情，也在亲自为自己的生命倒数。

 

金道英在这一刻终于意识到自己的计算出现严重错误，可是已经太迟了。他在郑在玹面前倒下的时候眼睛是没有合上的，可能到死前那一秒，他都没想过了结自己的人会是他最爱的那个人吧。

 

临走前，郑在玹从裤袋里掏出一个布包。他打开来，在那颗精致的玫瑰金袖扣上吻了一下，然后放到金道英早已变得冰冷的胸前。那颗心脏将会永远与这颗钻石一样，变得冰冷而不再跳动。

 

老旧的唱片机里仍然流淌着悠扬的华尔兹，直到郑在玹丢下的火柴变成烈焰蔓延了整座教堂之前，那首美妙的音乐都一直在耳边回荡着，像是最后一首安眠曲。

 

献给逝去的人，献给腐朽的灵魂，也献给过去的自己。

 

郑在玹看着被大火无情地吞噬着的教堂，冲天的火光把天空照亮，仿如白昼。他缓缓闭上了眼睛，一滴晶莹的泪珠溢出眼角滑落到下巴，滴入脚下的泥土上，又随即消失得无影无踪。

 

归去的路上，中本悠太从倒后镜看着后座的郑在玹，他问，有人说过你跟大少爷很像吗？

 

“有，很多人说过。”

 

我们很像，仿如双生。那又怎么样，我们注定要走不同的路。

 

郑在玹撑着头看着车窗外，今早那场雨已经停了下来，车子飞速驶过公路的时候，把地上的水洼溅起一阵水花。他想起了金道英刚回到首尔那天，自己撑着黑伞去停机坪接他上车那一天。那天的大雨下个不停，周围刮起混着雨水的大风，他的大衣和裤脚都湿透了，但是体内那颗心一直都在跳动。

 

窗外的路灯映进车里，随着车辆的飞驰在车厢内明了又暗，暗了又明。郑在玹看着椅子上的影子，这像极了小时候他最喜欢与哥哥去的旋转木马，也像死前的走马灯。

 

郑在玹单手支着头看向窗外，才发现原来天上的新月不知道何时终于成功拨开云雾，再一次爬上了天空的最高点。

 

“悠太，”

 

“你以后也会是我的人吗？”

 

“我当然会继续追随您的，少爷。”

 

深夜的公路上一路无人。郑在玹拍拍中本悠太的肩，让他再开快一点，一路往前，不要回头。

 

他已经等不及要回去成为新的王了。

 

 

fin.


End file.
